I'm Not Afraid and I Never Will Be
by Hieirulesall
Summary: Yusuke and co. get captured by some old enemies. Yusuke is continuously injured, but there's nothing that will make him back down. Not sure about the rating, just wanted to be safe. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Here's my newest story. Oh and if anyone's readin Training I do have more chapters I'm only waiting for more reviews.

Alright I'm notreally sure if I like this story much and I don't think people will like it. I started it because I was bored and I'm not really sure why I'mstill working onit. If people review and like it then I guess I'll continue, if not then I'll just figure it was as bad as I originally thought. So maybe two good reviews and I'll post another chapter, I do have more chapters ready, but I want to see if people even like this before doing so.

Chapter 1

Yusuke walked along, growling under his breath. Botan had told him to meet her at Genkai's dojo because there was something Koenma needed to tell him. Like he cared. Couldn't they ever just leave him alone?

Suddenly he felt a strange, somewhat familiar energy nearby. Just as he was about to turn around to see what it was a huge pain exploded in his head. Stars appeared in front of his eyes and he blacked out.

Everything was dark. Yusuke tried to move his hands, but found they were chained or something. What the heck?

"I see you're awake," came a quiet, but harsh voice from directly behind him. The voice was way too familiar. Yusuke felt his blood run cold. He tried to say something, but found he couldn't.

Something touched his arm gently for a second and he wondered what it was before a something slammed into his side. He barely kept from making any noise The chains kept him from going far, but it hurt his wrists as they pulled against him.

"What the heck!" Yusuke shouted. Why was he here? He's supposed to be dead.

"Stop shouting Yusuke, it won't help," there was a different voice. Yusuke really, really didn't like the sound of those two voices together.

"Why the heck can't I see!" Yusuke shouted again. This time when something slammed into his side he gasped with the pain of it and that of his wrists.

"I thought I told you not to shout," the second voice said.

"You would better to listen," the first voice said. Yusuke really hated the sound of both of the voices and simply hearing them made him want to him them.

"If I could see it might help," Yusuke said scathingly, but did not shout this time. If only he could reach his eyes, but the chains wouldn't allow it. It felt like there was some kind of cloth over his eyes, but he couldn't tell.

"If it will make you stop whining," the second voice said, before pulling off a blindfold. Standing in front of Yusuke were Shinobu Sensui and the younger Toguro. Yusuke had known it was them from their voices, but couldn't help growling slightly when he saw them. He fought against the chains again trying to reach them, but a kick from Sensui into his side made him stop instantly as he tried to breath.

This time when he looked around he noted that they were in a large room, completely empty of anything except for the people in it.

"What do you want with me?" he asked viciously.

"I would have thought that was obvious, even to someone with your mental capacity," Toguro said.

"Yeah, it just surprises everyone how much stupider I keep getting," Yusuke remarked.

"Well, then let us tell you. We want revenge. Not just us," Sensui said indicating himself and Toguro. "But they do too," at this a door in the corner of the room opened and out stepped the elder Toguro, Karasu, and Bui.

"That's just perfect," Yusuke remarked sarcastically.

"Don't feel alone, Yusuke. Your friends will soon be joining you," E. Toguro told him.

"And how do you plan on getting them all here?" Yusuke asked. "Kuwabara is an idiot, but Hiei and Kurama aren't stupid enough to fall for anything you idiots could pull."

"You're calling us idiots?" Toguro asked him. "I'd say they'll be quite willing to come once they know we have you."

"Alright, so then Hiei is safe. So are you planning on killing me? You certainly can't let me go, I can still kill you."

Sensui smirked slightly at this. "You couldn't kill me when you had the chance. But we do have a precaution," he told Yusuke stepping forward. He reached out to Yusuke.

Yusuke growled and tried to kick the other man, but missed. This time the kick hit him in the head. Shaking his head, Yusuke tried to see properly again, but the lights kept changing and very dizzy. He felt something being slid over his neck. But what was bothering him now was how dizzy he was.

The chains released him and he fell to the floor, barely managing no to fall over as he crouched down. He held his head in his hands and blinked several times, but his head felt like it was about to split. "Darn it," he muttered. Finally he could see again and his head only throbbed slightly.

Standing up he looked at the demons and human in front of him. They were watching him, obviously to see what he would do. Yusuke reached his hand up to his neck and felt what must be a collar of some sort. Holding his hand out in front of him Yusuke tried to use his spirit gun. That was obviously what the collar was supposed to be for, it would block his spirit energy so he couldn't fight them.

To his surprise, not only could he not make it, but there was a slight buzzing in his ears when he tried. Yusuke stopped for a second before trying again. This time the buzzing actually hurt.

Looking up sharply, with a fierce glare directed at the others he asked, "Well!"

"Well, what?" Sensui asked innocently.

"You know darn well what I mean. What the heck are you going to do to me now. I would have thought killing me would have been enough."

"Not nearly enough, Yusuke. Not nearly enough," Toguro said, shaking his head. Pain exploded in his head again and Yusuke blacked out.

He awoke laying in the corner of that empty room, the chains that must have been there before were, amazingly enough, gone. There was no one around. Yusuke growled under his breath as he stood up. This was so stupid. Using all of his strength, Yusuke slammed his fist into the wall. Maybe it would be better if he tried to get out…

The door was, of course, locked. Muttering under his breath Yusuke went back over to the same spot in the wall and hit it again. Well, at least it helped him get rid of this stupid anger since there was no one here for him to try and attack anyways.

Rhythmically Yusuke slammed his fists against the wall. Each hit was harder than the last and Yusuke found it helped him calm down. But all of this was so stupid. He hated these freaks and now he couldn't even attack them properly. This was just so stupid. With each thought he hit the wall again.

So absorbed in this, Yusuke didn't even notice when the door opened and someone stepped inside. He jumped several feet when they spoke.

"You really do have anger issues, or are you stupid enough to believe you can smash a hole through the wall?" Sensui asked him.

"None of your business," Yusuke said before running at him. There was no way he was going to stand for this. He almost made a hit on Sensui, but that was before Sensui used his spirit energy. The attack was strong and hit Yusuke dead on.

A shout burst from Yusuke's throat before he was slammed into the wall his body sliding down once he'd hit. Yusuke tried to get up, but it hurt from the attack and now his head was spinning worse than before. Yusuke tried to get up again, but fell down. Forgetting about the collar, Yusuke pointed his finger at Sensui and tried using his spirit gun. The pain that shot through his head made Yusuke scream.

"Forgotten already?" Sensui asked.

"Shut the heck up," Yusuke muttered as he managed to get at least to his knees this time.

"You should learn when to keep quiet."

"Sorry, never have. And I never will," Yusuke said vehemently. With much force he managed to get himself up. "I'm not afraid of you Sensui. Go ahead and hit me, I'll never be afraid of you."

"Have it your way," before kicking Yusuke again. Yusuke barely managed not to lose consciousness, but he was right on the edge. He thought someone picked him up or dragged him or something, but it was hard to tell, he was barely awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I would like to thank YuYuHakushoFanatic andPauratagashi22 for reviewing. I will continue this story as long as I know some people like it. I'll continue with two reviews for one chapter. Not sure about how things are coming out, if anyone sees anything that seems...wrong, then let me know.

Chapter 2

Yusuke tried as hard as he could to remain conscious, but he couldn't even keep his eyes open. Sensui's kick sure did hurt. That probably also had to do with the fact that Sensui kept kicking him in head. Yusuke realized that they stopped moving. He was in a kneeling position. How'd that happen?

Yusuke shook his head, which made things worse. Reaching up with both hands he rubbed the top of his head and his eyes. This collar had to be making him physically weaker too since it shouldn't have taken this long for him to recover from that.

"Your friends should be here soon," Toguro said.

"What!" That woke Yusuke up. His head snapped up and he glanced around. They were in a hallway, with one door behind them and one in front. The other demons were there too.

"Your friends will be here. Don't tell me you've forgotten already," Sensui said smugly. "We want revenge on you and your friends. We're going to use you to get them here."

"That's perfect," Yusuke muttered. He was about to go on when Sensui pushed his fist into the top of Yusuke's head. Twisting it he pushed down hard, causing Yusuke to wince.

The door in front of them slammed open and Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stood there looking angry.

"Urameshi what's wrong with you, letting them do that to you. Why aren't you fighting?" Kuwabara shouted, upon seeing Yusuke kneeling silently beside Sensui.

"Wish I could, but I kind of can't. You think I'd just sit here willingly or something," Yusuke shouted at his friend.

"This isn't the time right now," Kurama told Kuwabara. "What do you want?" he asked Sensui.

"Why are you asking them Kurama?" Hiei asked scathingly. "We need simply kill them and we won't have to worry about that."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sensui said, grinding his fist into Yusuke's head.

"Let him go!" Kuwabara shouted.

"You think that will work? You may be even dumber than your friend here," Sensui remarked, causing Yusuke to growl in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Kurama repeated. "We want you to let Yusuke go. Obviously you want something in return."

"First we would like you to let us put these on you," Sensui told them, holding out the collars.

"Don't you dare say yes!" Yusuke shouted, but winced as Sensui actually hit him in the head.

"Will you let Yusuke go?" Kurama asked.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement on that."

Yusuke knew that these demons would never agree to that. Why was Kurama talking to them like that? Did he really look that pitiful?

"Don't listen to him!" Yusuke shouted, but was quickly cut off by the pain in his head. He sank further down trying to get away from it.

"Fine, let's do it," Kuwabara shouted. He and Kurama allowed the collars to be put on them, but both seemed rather apprehensive as to being so close to the demons. Hiei wasn't as anxious.

"There is no way I'm going to be that foolish," Hiei declared.

"Come on Hiei, we have to get Urameshi back!"

"I am not going to submit to fools like them, just for the sake of Yusuke," Hiei said. "Besides did you even bother to ask what it does? I'm surprised you went along with it Kurama."

"Hiei, Koenma said that we must rescue Yusuke at all costs," Kurama told him.

"That does not mean we go and get ourselves captured in the process."

"I'm afraid you're already far too late for that," Toguro said.

"Yes, you really don't have much of a choice now," E. Toguro said.

"What?" Kurama and Kuwabara asked at once.

"You two are now incapable of being of use to anyone in a fight," Sensui told them. "And Hiei will not be able to fight even two of us at once let alone all."

Hiei growled beneath his breath and attacked Sensui right away, but had to dodge back as E. Toguro's finger went in front of him. Switching tactics Hiei started moving his fastest, running between everyone.

He managed to hit most of them at least once, but didn't see one of Karasu's bombs which exploded right next to him. Jumping up immediately, Hiei still wasn't quick enough to avoid the fingers of E. Toguro which held him the instant he stood up. Hiei struggled and fought but soon there was a collar on him and he was shoved aside.

"These collars keep you from using spirit energy and weaken you physically as well. You'll come with us," Sensui said. Yusuke was finally able to walk without getting too dizzy and this time noticed the house. It seemed to be a very big house. Not nearly the size of a mansion or castle kind of thing, but very big never the less.

They were led into that huge, empty room Yusuke had been in before. The demons and Sensui left after telling them they'd be back later.

"Good going," Yusuke muttered.

"We were trying to save you!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yeah and a lot of good that did," Yusuke told him. "I told you not to agree with them."

"Yusuke, what do you know about them so far?" Kurama asked him.

"I know absolutely nothing!" Yusuke declared. "Well, I do know that they managed to trick you, which is an amazing feat. I guess they got smarter…"

"Yusuke, we were just trying to get you back."

"Aren't you the one who told me to think before I did something. And why was Koenma so upset, that he said you had to do anything?"

"It's probably because he had an idea that they were back and didn't want you killed," Hiei remarked, looking quite perturbed.

"So uh, what with these collars? Bet my spirit gun could hack it off," Kuwabara declared.

"Wait Kuwabara don't," Yusuke tried to tell him, but Kuwabara tried the spirit sword anyways. Kuwabara tried again and this time shouted ouch. "I told you not to try it," Yusuke grumbled. "It gets worse each time."

"Yusuke how many times have you tried this?" Kurama asked apprehensively.

"Only three times and let me tell you, that was enough," Yusuke muttered.

"So are they going to kill us or what?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not sure…why would they put these on us when they were going to kill us anyways?" Kurama asked.

"A very good question Kurama," Sensui said from the doorway. They all jumped to their feet. "We want revenge. We can still have that without killing you."

"Part of how we came back to life includes that we can not kill anyone," Toguro said. They and the other demons came into the room.

"We are very much the same as before however and there are many things for us to do without killing you," E. Toguro commented with a look that meant torture.

"Bring it on!" Yusuke shouted at them. "We've beaten you before. Obviously if you needed to put these collars on us then you were afraid of us before!"

"This, however, is not before Yusuke. And the fact is that you are in our control," Sensui told him.

Kurama and Kuwabara tried pulling Yusuke back, but he struggled away from them and walked right up to Sensui. "Yap, yap, yap. I told you before, I ain't afraid of you. Of any of you idiots. You're all just a bunch of losers!" Yusuke shouted at them.

"Yusuke, that really wasn't wise, we are in their control," Kurama told him.

Yusuke was about to retort, but was stopped as Sensui's foot slammed into his head once again. His slid to the ground after hitting the wall.

"Will you quit doing that?" Yusuke muttered as he struggled to his feet. Everything kept spinning and he was having a hard time standing.

"Why, do you not like it?" Sensui asked him with a smirk.

"I'm sure you know the stinking answer!" Yusuke shouted, but put his hand to his head as the shouting made it ache. "But, either way. I'm still not afraid of you or anything any of you can do."

"Yusuke stop," Kurama told him.

"Oh Kurama give it a rest," Yusuke said tiredly. "You said we were in their control. I'm sure as heck not going to accept that. I'm not going to sit down and let some of our biggest enemies think they've got me. Especially when they don't."

"Yusuke you really are an idiot, aren't you?" Toguro asked him.

"Would you stop calling me that!" Yusuke shouted at him. "I may be stupid, but I don't stinking need you telling me that."

"Whatever you say, Urameshi," Toguro said. "The rest of you may leave the room. I'm sure there are certain others who would their own revenge." Kuwabara and Kurama glanced apprehensively at E. Toguro and Karasu who both looked incredible smug and pleased. Hiei remained aloof and pretended as if this were nothing new.

Sensui and Toguro didn't leave and Yusuke shook his head with a sigh. "Oh you two are going to beat me up now? I'm so scared. I can handle anything you two can throw at me."

"Do you enjoy pain, Urameshi?" Toguro asked.

"Of course not, but then I don't have to worry about you two."

"You really are an idiot," Sensui said.

"Stop calling me that!" Yusuke tried to attack Sensui, but found that he was also slower because of the collar. Sensui blocked everything easily before managing to kick Yusuke in the head again. Yusuke bit back a scream, he would not give them that satisfaction.

"How was that Yusuke? Are you going to continue to attack me or are you going to be smart, if you're capable of that?"

Yusuke growled as he got to his feet and stepped away from the wall. "You trying to crack my head open or what?" Yusuke growled under his breath. "Well, like you said, I'm not smart. And even if I were, there's no way I'd ever just sit here while you pretend you're so much better than me."

"I'd say your head is too hard to crack, Yusuke," Toguro said. Suddenly he was behind Yusuke. He hit him, sending Yusuke flying into the opposite wall.

Yusuke tried standing up, but needn't have worried. Sensui was soon next to him, he picked Yusuke up by his hair and hit boy solidly in the stomach. Yusuke gasped as the breath was knocked out of him. They continued to hit him all over, working together so that Yusuke felt like it was just his entire body that hurt with no part specifically hurting.

As Yusuke was slammed into a wall for what he felt was the thousandth time he cried out. Thus far he had managed not to scream, but he couldn't help it. Everything just hurt. Pushing himself to his hands and knees, Yusuke tried to regain his breath, which was quite painful due to the fact that he had at least a few cracked ribs, newly gained in that last hit. He coughed a few times and there was soon a puddle of blood in front of him, this was annoying as it wasn't the first time it had happened.

"I think we're done here," Toguro said.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to kill him," Sensui remarked and the two left.

Yusuke trembled, but he could hardly move because of the pain in his body. Yusuke fell to the side, enough strength left that he managed not to fall into the puddle of blood. Whimpering slightly Yusuke closed his eyes tight and hoped he could fall asleep.

* * *

Hiei jumped out of the way of yet another axe. Bui was stinking trying to kill him. Or he was simply trying to tire him out enough that he wouldn't be able to attack back. 

It was the second one. This last time the axe barely missed him. A second later Bui was beside him hitting repeatedly. Hiei smirked. He could handle the pain for as long as he needed to.

Hiei gasped at the unexpected and incredibly sharp pain in his jagan eye. Bui had hit him right in the center of his forehead. That had really hurt. A second, even harder hit to the jagan, sent Hiei to his knees, doubled over. His hands were over his third eye and he tried backing up.

"So, what would happen if something incredibly sharp were stabbed into that thing?" Bui asked him. Hiei glared and tried to look intimidating. It didn't work.

As a punch was aimed at his stomach Hiei tried to block, but this left his eye easier to attack. The force of the blow to his jagan made Hiei gasp again in pain. This was not good. Bui might damage it if he kept this up.

* * *

Kuwabara stepped away from the elder Toguro again. This guy was really creepy. He kept sneaking up on Kuwabara and sending his fingers into Kuwabara. He always made sure to miss vital organs so the attacks only hurt. But they hurt a lot. 

"Oh does this bother you? How about this?" E. Toguro asked, taking obvious pleasure in the screams of pain coming from the red-head.

* * *

Kurama backed away from Karasu, keeping an eye on the demon. He really did not want to be near Karasu. Karasu liked him, what if he tried to do things? 

That wasn't what Kurama had to worry about though as he there was an explosion right next to him. Kurama clenched his teeth as more explosions continued on around him. This would not be enjoyable.

Suddenly they stopped and Kurama pulled himself to his feet. This was a bad idea. Now he was in an incredibly awkward position and he relized there were bombs surrounding him, all very close. Kurama held very close, but his body hurt due to the explosions that had already hit him. Nope, this would deffinitely NOT be enjoyable.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I suppose I shold definitly continue this story since you all seem to want me to so badly...

Chapter 3

They had been brought to what was apparently a dining room. There was food on a table. They'd been told to eat and then they were left alone.

Yusuke looked the worst in the room; he was slightly bloody and couldn't seem to move an inch without wincing. Hiei's bandana was off, his eye looked very strange and was opening and closing in an odd way, there was an obvious look of pain on the demon's face. Kuwabara was bleeding from smallcuts all over his body, but aside from an occasional grimace didn't seem too bothered by it. Kurama acted fine, but there were scorch marks all over him.

"So, anyone care to share?" Yusuke asked. "Hiei, why do you have your jagan showing?"

"I thought it needed air. The idiot thought it might be fun to keep hitting it over and over again. I will of course be fine, but the jagan isn't supposed to be hit like that," Hiei said.

"Elder Toguro just kept stabbing me with his creepy little fingers. None of them go too deep thought, so I'll be fine," Kuwabara said.

"I just got beat up worse then I ever have been in my life," Yusuke said cheerily. "It hurts a little, but it's nothing I can't take." Yusuke noticed Kurama didn't comment. "What's wrong Kurama?"

"I hate Karasu, that guy is sick," Kurama declared. "I hate bombs."

"Why, what happened?"

"He just kept blowing me up. First they just kept coming, then he simply surrounded me with them to see if I would try to move."

"Well, that sounds fun," Yusuke said sarcastically. The others started eating, but he could hardly look at the food. He felt sick enough as it is from all the hits to his stomach that he didn't need something to throw up later.

"Yusuke, eat," Kurama said.

"No way. I'll eat once I know it won't get thrown up very soon."

"Yusuke that could take a while…"

"I don't care, there's no way I can manage to eat."

"Yusuke, don't make me force feed you," Kurama told him. Yusuke, knowing he was serious, ate a little thought not much. After they ate they were taken to bed rooms which were pretty nicely furnished. Each of them got their own room and they were left to sleep.

Yusuke hadn't even bothered with his clothes; he had simply lain down on the bed and fallen asleep instantly, dressed as he was. When he woke up he groaned as his whole ached fiercely. Opening his eyes he jumped several feet into the air when he saw Sensui standing in front of him.

"What the heck!" Yusuke shouted. He would have gotten out of bed, but his body was so weak he couldn't move.

"Feeling well?" Sensui asked with a smirk.

"I'm fine," Yusuke told him.

"Then come one, we aren't done with just one day."

Yusuke tried to get out of bed, but all that happened was a sharp pain that shot through his entire body.

Sensui smirked at him. "Are you trying to annoy me again? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

Yusuke certainly wasn't going to admit that he couldn't move. "Nope!" he declared. "I'm just stupid. So you can just leave now since I don't feel like dealing with you."

Sensui walked over to him. Yusuke barely held back from flinching when he saw Sensui come closer to him. He couldn't hold back the loud scream of agony that burst forth when a fist collided with…he couldn't tell, his whole body just screamed in pain.

Yusuke whimpered on the floor as he tried to get up, but couldn't even come close to managing. Sensui smirked evilly as he walked over to Yusuke. He kicked Yusuke in the side. The cry was even louder this time. Sensui prodded the boy with his foot several times earning a small gasp each time, before he left the room.

Anger coursed through Yusuke and if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't move, then he would have been up and screaming at people. He hated himself so much for his weakness. This couldn't be that bad, he was just over-exaggerating. Yusuke had told them that he could take anything they threw at him, but how was he going to stick with that? The only thing he had now was the fact that he wouldn't beg them to stop. They could beat him up all they wanted and he wouldn't ask them to stop.

After several hours Yusuke finds that he can move somewhat and slowly gets to his feet. His body ached horribly, but he could move now. But was that a good thing? If he could move then they would start attacking him again. No, Yusuke thought angrily at himself, I don't care if I get hurt! I'm not going to start wishing they'd leave me alone, I couldn't care less if they're here or not!

Yusuke went to the door and made his way downstairs. He decided to try the dining room and hoped the others would be there. To his extreme relief they were and he walked in. They all looked at him.

"How're you feeling man?" Kuwabara asked him.

"Oh, I'm just perfect, never been better," Yusuke told them.

"Then why haven't you come down before now? It's noon."

"There's nothing wrong, seriously there's no need to worry," Yusuke said, sitting down next to Kuwabara.

"That's right Urameshi. You show them what you're made of," Kuwabara said with enthusiasm. He elbowed Yusuke in the ribs, not intending anything bad.

Yusuke gasped in pain and slid forward out of his chair and onto the floor. He coughed up a little bit of blood before managing to get himself under control. Kuwabara and Kurama looked really worried, while Hiei just looked the same.

"Urameshi, I thought you said you were all right! I am so sorry, why didn't you say anything!" Kuwabara asked with a look of horror on his face.

"Yusuke, are you crazy? You can't pretend this hasn't happened. It is not good for your body to go through this much at once," Kurama told him.

"I don't need your pity," Yusuke snapped. "I said that I'm perfectly fine and I am!"

"Yusuke, you were coughing up blood."

"Yeah, well big woop dee do! I'll be fine, Kurama," Yusuke knew they wouldn't believe him, but he couldn't care less.

"Yusuke if they do this again, especially before you heal, then they very well could kill you. There actually wouldn't be much of a chance you'd survive."

"I don't know what you propose I do. I'm not going to give in to them Kurama. I don't care if they beat me every stinking day, I refuse to give them the satisfaction of knowing they got to me."

"Oh please, Yusuke, who do you think you're fooling?" Hiei finally snapped at him. "We're not that foolish. Those two wouldn't have let you alone unless they knew you were in such a bad condition it wouldn't matter if they were there or not. So tell us, did you cry in front of them or did you just have a look of extreme pain on your face?"

"Shut the heck up! I said I'll be stinking fine! I don't need you guys pitying me, got it!" Yusuke left the room slamming the door behind him. Unfortunately the force of doing so hurt and he had to stop for a few minutes before he could walk again. Yusuke started on the way back to his room, but a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"My, my, my, so you're able to walk again?" Sensui asked him. He was leaning against a wall and looked very smug. Yusuke spun around to face him. This, of course, jarred his ribs and he had to wait a minute, standing there, before he could talk again.

"Oh give it a rest," he snapped. The effect was ruined since he'd had to stop to be able to say anything. "I'm perfectly fine now."

"Sure you are Yusuke," Sensui walked over to him and Yusuke barely managed to keep himself from flinching away. Sensui touched his hand against Yusuke's stomach and pushed. Yusuke couldn't bite back the sharp gasp of pain as it felt like lightning bolts were shooting through his ribs. "That sounded absolutely perfectly healthy to me."

"Shut the heck up," Yusuke growled. "Can I go or do you enjoy tormenting me?"

"So you admit that this is torment?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you think that I think it is. I on the other hand am perfectly fine."

"You're problem is that not only do you not know your own limitations, but you also lie to yourself and your friends about how you're feeling."

"Shut up! Even if I did have that kind of a problem, it's not as if you care, now get the heck away from me!"

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do."

"I don't think I'm in a position to care," Yusuke muttered shoving past Sensui. This was obviously a mistake. Sensui rapped his knuckles against Yusuke's stomach, much, much harder than last time. Yusuke gasped as he fell to the floor. He coughed up blood and sat there for a minute trying to breathe properly.

"You really should care. Normally that would hardly have hurt you. Imagine if I actually punched you. Care to find out?"

Yusuke kept silent and pretended he was alone.

"You really aught to answer that question."

Yusuke opened his mouth for another retort, but closed it again. What if Sensui wasn't kidding? Why did he care, he said he'd be fine.

"Wow, you actually managed not to say anything. And here I thought you were too hard headed to ever show any signs of intelligence. You'd do better to continue that."

"Why the heck do you care what would do me better? You seem to be enjoying this."

"Whatever, don't listen to reason. You had just better hope that your ribs can heal fast, if they make you this weak," with that Sensui walked away. Yusuke got up off the floor and went to his room to lie down.

Why was Sensui acting so weird. First he lists his problems like he's trying to help him improve, then he started trying to break more of Yusuke's ribs, and then he threatens him. Well, whatever. Yusuke would be fine either way, so he didn't need to worry about the stupid idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot my disclaimer! It is that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I meant to put that in in the first chpter, but then I forgot so I was going to it into the second chapter, but I forgot...Anyways thank you to all who reviewed and here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4

Yusuke opened his eyes slowly. He felt a little better than he had yesterday, but that wasn't much.

"You do sleep late don't you?" came Toguro's voice from a corner of the room.

Yusuke fell out of the bed with a shout of surprise. "What, are you two stalking me or something!" he shouted as he got up. He was actually a lot better than he had thought. His stomach still hurt a little, but he could move a lot better.

"Someone has a temper."

"I'd prefer not to wake up to you or stinking Sensui staring at me!"

"Have you forgotten everything?"

"Yup! I'm just stupid like that," Yusuke said sarcastically. "Of course I still remember! It was only a few days ago!"

"Then you really are stupid."

"I thought we already had that established. Now are you done!"

"Just one more thing…" Toguro walked over to him and punched him in the stomach. Yusuke gasped as his ribs protested such treatment when they weren't even healed yet. More blood came up as Yusuke coughed.

"Is everyone…obsessed with…shattering my ribs…or does it just work out…that I keep getting hit there?" Yusuke managed to get out. It hurt all over again. Why did they have to keep doing that?

"Poor little Yusuke…"

"Shut the heck up, I'm fine! There's nothing _cough cough_ wrong with me," Yusuke said, though he knew it wasn't very convincing. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not afraid of you. You can continue to do this, but I'll still continue to say I'm okay, because I am."

"You just want to keep getting hit don't you?" Toguro asked stepping towards him. Yusuke stood his ground. He wasn't afraid of Toguro anymore, Sensui was another story, but Toguro he could handle. Another punch to the stomach left Yusuke on the floor and Toguro left.

"Jerk," Yusuke coughed out. After a minute he managed to stand up. Why was this effecting him so much? He'd been beaten up before in some of his harder battles so why was this so bad? It had to be the collar. Or maybe it was because he couldn't fight back so the hits were always full force? Who knows.

Getting to his feet Yusuke winced slightly at the pain in his stomach, but tried to ignore it. Great, now he was hungry, really hungry. But if he ate he knew he would end up throwing it back up. Well, today he would be able to make it down in the morning since his stomach was a little better than yesterday, despite Toguro's hits.

When Yusuke walked into the dining room he saw the others in there once again. This was starting to annoy him. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to them, but why were they always fine.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked as he walked in.

"We're fine, how are you?" Kurama asked.

"I'm great, but what I want to know is what is going on? You all seemed a wreck after that first day and now you're all happy and smiling. What's the matter with you!"

"Urameshi, it's weird. They haven't bothered us since then. It's really annoying that we can't use our spirit power and that we're so much weaker, but we're pretty much fine," Kuwabara said.

"Oh that's just great! Go ahead and have fun then! Forget we're their stinking prisoners!"

"Yusuke, do they continue to harass you? You look better than yesterday," Kurama told him.

"I am better than yesterday, though I was perfectly fine yesterday too. They probably just don't like me cause I'm the leader or something."

"Yusuke, eat. You haven't eaten in days."

"No stinking way! If I eat I'll just get sick. I told you that I'm not eating until we're out of here."

"And when do you think that will be?" Hiei asked him. "We are at their mercy." Hiei looked really, really, really angry about this whole situation.

"I don't know! You figure out something!"

"Can't manage it on your own? Well that figures. Always need someone else to tell you what's wrong."

"Shut up three eyes!"

"Can't handle it?"

"I don't see you finding a way out! It's obvious you're annoyed that you can't do anything! They took your sword so now you're just as helpless as I am!"

"Well at least now we know how helpless we all are!" Hiei was now out of his seat and facing off against Yusuke. "What do you plan to do about? Sit here and pretend you're alright!"

"If that'll help! I don't see you doing much! You're scared of them!"

Hiei leapt at Yusuke and the two were now attacking and fighting each other. Yusuke was at an obvious disadvantage, but a fight seemed to be exactly what he needed as it soon seemed as if he wasn't injured at all he was so into it.

"Don't you think we should stop them?" Kuwabara asked.

"I think this might be what both of them need. If they start really hurting each other then we can stop them," Kurama answered.

"Do they do this often?"

Kurama and Kuwabara both fell out of their seats, Kuwabara with a scream. Sensui was standing behind them with an interested look on his face as he watched Yusuke and Hiei attack each other. They weren't nearly as fast as they were normally, but their anger had made them pretty close.

"Don't do that!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I was just going to ask if this is normal," Sensui told them, indicating the two fighters.

"Well, sometimes. Hiei often attacks Yusuke after he's been away training for a while. And sometimes if Yusuke or Hiei is getting too annoyed they'll pick a fight with each other," Kurama explained.

The two finally stopped. They ended up facing each other, both panting heavily.

"Nice…job detective…" Hiei said.

"Not…so bad…yourself…" Yusuke replied. He straitened himself out, still looking at Hiei. "Why is it that that's how it always ends up?"

"The tie or the fight itself?"

"Both."

"Because you both have hard heads," Kurama suggested.

"Shut up, Kurama!" Yusuke snapped as he spun around to face them. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sensui with them.

"Something wrong Yusuke?" Sensui asked.

"Not a thing," he answered him. Yusuke sat down in the seat farthest from Sensui and stared at his plate.

"Yusuke, eat," Kurama said.

"You already said that and I already answered. We're not having this conversation again," Yusuke told him.

"Calm down, Urameshi," Kuwabara told him.

"Leave the detective alone," Hiei muttered. They all stared at him for a minute, why was he defending Yusuke?

"Yusuke-" Kurama started.

"I know, I know. Eat right? I'm not hungry. Actually, I'm leaving," Yusuke left the room as quickly as possible. Why did Sensui bother him so much? Why the heck did it have to be him?

"You have issues," came a voice from behind him.

Yusuke jumped nearly a foot and spun around. Sensui was right there. "Are you stalking me!"

"No, does it seem like I am?"

"Stop coming up behind me!"

"What will you do if I don't?"

Yusuke let loose a long string of swear words before turning back around and walking away. Suddenly the familiar sensation that felt like his head had been split open broke into his head as Sensui kicked him.

"Do you have to do that!" Yusuke shouted as he picked himself up off the floor, wincing.

"It's called revenge for a reason. This isn't for you to have fun." Sensui walked towards him again and Yusuke flinched and took a step back before he realized what he was doing. "You are afraid of me."

"No, I'm not!" Yusuke told him. Why did Sensui have to say that? Yusuke refused to even admit that to himself. As far as he was concerned Sensui was just another random person who hated him and who he hated back.

"You won't admit it?"

"There's nothing to admit to," Yusuke said cockily. "I have no reason to fear you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I'd think that was obvious."

"Follow me," Sensui ordered him, a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Why should I?" The answer was given to him to him in the form of another kick to the head. This was starting to hurt more than his stomach had. "Fine, whatever. Since you're going to get so annoyed about it…"


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, it makes me so happy.

Chapter 5

Yusuke followed him and Sensui headed for that stupid empty room again. Yusuke wondered if they had put it there just so there was room to beat people up. Still, all they were doing was hitting him. It hurt a lot, but it wasn't like they were torturing him and he didn't have to worry about his friends at the same time.

"Try and hit me," Sensui told him.

"I tried that before remember," Yusuke growled. "It didn't stinking work. I'm only barely faster then you normally."

"You seemed to be doing alright fighting Hiei just now."

"Yeah, cause that's Hiei. He's always been faster than me. I usually barely manage to keep up with him as it is."

"I told you to try and hit me."

"Since you're asking for it," Yusuke growled. He charged at Sensui, but kept his eyes fully on him. Sensui would most likely just try and hit him again, so he had to be ready for that.

Just like he'd expected Sensui blocked his punch and tried to kick him. Luckily Yusuke managed to block it. Unluckily he still went flying. Well after one day and two nights to heal things didn't hurt as badly as yesterday. They just still hurt.

"Can you use your fists at least once! I even saw that coming since I knew what it would be!" Yusuke picked himself up and glared.

"Are you asking for more?"

"I've been bored. This place has nothing interesting to do and I have a short attention span." Yusuke purposely acted as if this was no big deal.

"Well, allow us to start entertaining you more," came Toguro's voice from the doorway.

"Oh so now you're back too. Why don't we just go and have an exact repeat of the other day I don't mind!" Yusuke started ranting. "Why the heck don't you simply kill me if you hate me so much! Not that I care, but why are the others left alone and you two feel the need to keep following me! And where the heck is this place!"

"You have been thinking a lot," Sensui said. "Why should we bother answering your questions? It's so amusing to watch you get angry."

"ARG!" Yusuke growled deeply and clenched his fists tightly.

"If you must know, we can't kill you. Part of what keeps us here is that we can't kill. If we did, then we would pretty much die ourselves again. Your friends were left alone because most of us have been busy dealing with certain…things. They may not be alone much longer. As to where this is, you'll have to figure that out on your own."

"That's just perfect," Yusuke grumbled. Sensui was smiling smugly at him as was Toguro. It was really starting to bother him. He twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Something the matter Yusuke?" Toguro asked him. "You look rather annoyed."

"Annoyed that you're here," Yusuke snapped.

"Afraid of us?"

"Hardly," Yusuke said cockily. "I'll never be afraid of either of you-" His statement was cut off as both Toguro and Sensui disappeared from where they were, Toguro was instantly behind him, Sensui in front. Yusuke's entire body stiffened and just as he was about attack one of them Toguro grabbed his arms and held them to his body.

"Hold still and this will be easier," Sensui told him, reaching down to the collar.

"Hey, get away from me! Darn it!" Yusuke struggled viciously, but to no avail. The collar tingled slightly but stopped after a little bit.

Sensui punched him hard in the stomach before Toguro dropped him and they stepped back. Yusuke gritted his teeth and stood. That had not been good. What did the collar do now?

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Just a slight adjustment," Sensui told him. "So let's try this again. Are you afraid of us?"

"No, of course-" Yusuke stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his head. He stopped talking, but the pain wouldn't stop and started to get worse. It increased and became incredibly painful.

"All you have to do is answer truthfully and the pain will go away," Toguro told him.

"There…is…now way…in heck…that I'd ever…admit to being afraid of you…because…I'm…not afraid…of you!" the last part came out as a scream. Apparently it hurt even more to lie than it did to simply not tell the truth.

Yusuke started screaming as the pain continued to increase. He held his head in his hands willing the pain to go away. There was no way he was going to admit to being afraid of either of them. He was just being weak. He would not give them the satisfaction of answering their stupid question. He fell to his knees.

It now felt as if someone had literally broken Yusuke's skull open and was digging through his brain. Yusuke couldn't stand this much longer or he would go insane. He just couldn't admit it, there was no way he'd give them anything to use against him. But, he just couldn't take it anymore. His voice was already raw from screaming. Yusuke tried to start talking but his voice was too raspy.

"Something the matter Yusuke?" Sensui asked with a smirk. "You never did answer the question. Are you afraid of us?"

Yusuke tried again and managed a few words. "N-not both…of you…j-just…" he couldn't continue.

"Which one of us are you afraid of?" Toguro asked this time.

Yusuke screamed once again. "Sensui!" he managed to get out before falling completely to the floor, still holding his head. The pain had stopped, but his head still hurt immensely.

Yusuke ground his teeth and pulling his hands away from his head, clenched them into fists. Slamming his hands on the ground Yusuke screamed angrily at his own weakness. How could he tell them that? They were still there watching him freak out. Now he'd stinking admitted that he was afraid of stinking Sensui. Darn It!

"Poor, poor Yusuke. Fear is such a horrible feeling isn't it?" Sensui asked mockingly.

"Shut the heck up!" Yusuke told him with feeling as he got to his feet. "I've been afraid of things before and I've gotten over it. I'm hardly what you'd call shivering in fear of you and I'm certainly not afraid to fight you," Yusuke said this all very calmly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!" Yusuke charged at Sensui again only to be blocked before the blow struck. A kick to the head sent him flying towards Toguro who punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. He was really starting to hate the walls in here.

Yusuke got up again, they would have to actually knock him out this time before he stopped getting up. Charging again, this time Yusuke managed to land a punch but soon had to back off when they attacked him together. Another crash into the wall and Yusuke started growling as he got up.

Yusuke muttered several swears under his breath before facing them again. The whole get whacked into a wall thing felt like déjà vu. This was very similar to last time when they had started beating him up.

"This getting boring," Yusuke declared.

"Would you prefer spirit energy attacks?" Sensui asked him with a smirk.

"Actually, I would. It's a lot more interesting then me continuing to charge at you, then getting hit into a wall then repeating the process. You know I would have thought you two of all people would have been imaginative…" This was of course idiotic, but since when had Yusuke ever been smart?

"Alright then…"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry, I meant to update this sooner. On another note I might have more time to update. sniff I was just kicked out of a PBEM group that I've been in for over a year. I was so sad...anyways, here's the update.

Chapter 6

Yusuke lifted his head up off the ground with a groan. Everything hurt. He was still in that annoying empty room, but the blood in the room was obvious now, since the room was white it all showed up. Most of it he had spit up, but there were also quite a few cuts covering him.

Yusuke tried to get up, but his hand lifted a few inches before he could no longer hold it up. He thought Sensui and Toguro were gone, but he couldn't tell and wasn't about to try and move his head. Paranoia was starting to set in.

What if they came back? He couldn't even move. His fear of Sensui was now increasing drastically and the old fear of Toguro was starting to return. Not that he would ever admit to that even if he was vibrating with fear.

What was that! Yusuke thought. He could have sworn he heard something. But everything was quiet. Must have been his imagination. Yusuke tried to get up again and made it to his hands and knees, but his entire body was shaking from pain and exhaustion.

Collapsing, Yusuke barely bit back a scream of pain. It all hurt. His arm hurt a lot. Was it broken? He didn't think so. It was amazing that his broken ribs hadn't punctured anything, but apparently they weren't that broken, only fractured. If there was even a difference between the two.

Berating himself mentally, as harsh as he could, Yusuke forced himself to his hands and knees again. If he climbed to his feet he would surely fall over. And that would hurt even worse. So he could just…sit there…doing nothing…Maybe it would be better if he tried to sleep…It hurt too much to sleep.

Growling in anger Yusuke forced himself to stand up. He fell over. A quickly silenced shout burst from his lips as he hit the floor. What was he supposed to do if he could barely move? He was in too much pain to sleep and the pain itself was virtually driving him crazy!

There was a noise! It sounded like a door opening. Please don't let it be Sensui, Yusuke begged in his mind.

"Well, well, well, awake now are we?" it was Sensui.

Yusuke swore as he struggled to look at his enemy. It didn't work. After the crash to the floor everything hurt even more now and he couldn't even move his head.

"Feeling better than yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, loads better. In fact I think I'll go for a nice refreshing run today," Yusuke said sarcastically. Mainly to hide the fact that his voice would have shaken otherwise. As it was his entire body was trembling slightly, whether from pain or otherwise, he wasn't sure.

"In that case you might want to see to your friends, they didn't look too good," Sensui said smugly. "In fact-"

"What the heck did you do to them!" Yusuke managed to get to his feet in his anger. He would not let them hurt his friends. However staying upright proved incredibly difficult and his entire body was practically vibrating with the effort.

"Me? I haven't done anything," Sensui said this all with a vicious smirk on his face.

Yusuke ground his teeth in frustration and his fists were clenched tight. If only he could walk he might be able to get to them, but as it was if he tried moving an inch he knew he would fall. And falling right there in front of Sensui would not be a good thing…

"They had better not be hurt…" Yusuke ground out.

"You're not in much of a position to do anything about that are you? Hurt they might be, but as I told you before, we won't kill you."

"You jerk."

"Let's not resort to name calling Yusuke…but…then again…it is the only thing you can do at this point…"

Growling in frustration, Yusuke tried to see a way out of this. What if they did kill his friends? In his anger Yusuke took a step forward. This was, as he'd originally thought, bad. His entire body protested the movement and he collapsed, though this time only to his knees.

"Something wrong Yusuke?"

"Would you quit asking me that! Every time it's 'Something wrong Yusuke?' And every time you ask in that same stupid way! If you're not going to do anything then just get the heck out!" Yusuke shouted.

"If you would like me to do some thing then…" Sensui ran forward and kicked Yusuke in the head. Yusuke's head exploded in pain and he blacked out before he even hit the wall.

Hiei and Kurama sat in the dining room area, neither saying a word. Kuwabara had left about an hour ago and they hadn't seen Yusuke since the day before.

Kurama had that thoughtful look on his face that usually meant he was trying to figure something very important out. Hiei was watching him, waiting for him to speak up.

"Isn't it strange?" Kurama started.

Hiei resisted his urg to smirk at the somewhat predictable fox. He didn't answer, Kurama would explain soon…

"Several days ago Karasu hit me with several bombs, but now I feel like it never happened. And Yusuke definitely had some broken ribs, but the next day he got in a fight with you and though he obviously wasn't completely well it still was much better than it should have been…" Kurama said.

"I think there's more to these collars…" he continued. The door opened then and Karasu walked in, he looked to be in a very good mood. "Tell Yusuke what I said," Kurama instructed before following the other demon.

Karasu led him to what seemed like an empty room…or it could be an empty room, Kurama couldn't tell because it was pitch black. Holding his hand in front of his face, Kurama couldn't even see its outline. From what he could tell the room seemed small, though that was merely a guess.

Suddenly incredible pain burst through his arm, along with an explosion. Kurama barely bit back a scream. There was another explosion and Kurama couldn't hold the shout back this time.

Over and over extreme bursts of agony shot all over Kurama's body. If Kurama's mind hadn't been fogged with the pain of the many explosions he might have been worried about blood loss.

As it was Kurama was now kneeling on the ground whimpering slightly in pain. Every once in a while a scream would burst from his lungs as another bomb exploded right next to him or on him. Finally he completely stopped even trying to get up and just layed there.

"Poor Kurama, you seem to be in considerable pain…" Karasu's voice came from all around it. Kurama's pain clouded mind barely even understood what the demon was saying. "Maybe you could use some help…" Another explosion went off and Kurama finally blacked out just after another scream of pain.

Hiei looked up as Bui came into the room less than half an hour after Kurama and Karasu had left. Without a word, Hiei got up and followed the much larger demon.

Bui brought Hiei to the same room they had been in before and everything started off much the same as before. Using his speed Hiei kept as far away from Bui and his axes as the room allowed. This kept on for quite a while. Nearly half an hour in fact before Bui used his own spirit energy.

In an attempt to get away Hiei got to close to the other demon and only barely managed not to get his head chopped off by the ax that knocked him over. Slamming to the floor Hiei nearly got to his feat again but another ax coming toward him barely hit his right arm.

A growl of pain came from Hiei as he fell over on the ground. If the ax had been any closer it would have been able to cause permanent damage. As it was there was now a huge gash across his arm.

Just as Hiei was about to get up and run in another direction he felt someone grab him from behind. Using one hand to hold the fire demon, Bui created an ax with the other.

"Let's see what happens when you no longer have that little eye of yours," Bui said menacingly.

Hiei watched as the ex came towards his Jagan eye. Just as the ax hit a huge glow burst forth from the eye. The room was filled with the energy for a second and there was an agonized cry that filled the room.

But the cry did not come from Hiei. The jagan hurt a little but that was it. No, Bui was hunched over, clutching the arm that had been holding the ax. There was another cry and Bui was obviously in excruciating pain.

A smirk appeared on Hiei's face. No one had ever tried to damage his jagan in such a permanent way before and now he knew what would happen if they did. Several minutes later Bui was still in pain. Hiei left the room soundlessly.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's the next chapter. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 7

"That jerk…" was the first thing Yusuke said when he regained consciousness. Yusuke tried to get to his feet, not really expecting it to work…

But it did. He felt almost as if nothing had ever happened.

"Okay, this is weird. Freaky, weird," he muttered. He didn't realize there was someone else in the room until they spoke.

"That's what Kurama said," Hiei said, causing Yusuke to jump several feet. Hiei had a bandage wrapped around his arm and his bandana was off. "Well, that's what he said before, right now he wouldn't be able to talk even if he was conscious."

"Is he okay!" Yusuke asked, nearly shouting.

"That's not the point," Hiei told him. "Kurama wanted me to tell you he thinks there's more to these collars than what it looks like."

"What do mean? They prevent us from using our spirit energy and they make us weaker."

"I know that," Hiei snapped. "He never got to finish, Karasu came and I thought I heard screaming coming from the area of this place they were in."

"What! I'll kill any of them if they so much as…" Yusuke trailed off. Looking Hiei over he noticed that Hiei didn't have his jagan covered. "Why don't you have your forehead covered like usual?"

"Nothing," Hiei said roughly.

"You're a bad liar, Hiei. It has to do with your Jagan, doesn't it?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you figured that out Yusuke," Hiei growled. "Let's consider it safe to say that it is not a good idea to put a sharp, pointy object into a jagan eye."

"They didn't damage your eye did they? Will it still work?" Yusuke gasped.

Hiei smirked. "I didn't say it was bad for me. While hitting it does cause me considerable pain, I now know that whoever tries to actually poke it out will receive the peculiar sensation of their own arm being melted by acid, even though the acid itself doesn't actually exist."

"Whoa, that's a scary thought. Why is your arm wrapped up?"

"It got hit slightly with an ax before the fool tried to hurt my jagan," Hiei admitted. "But, Bui will find his right arm will be numb and next to useless for some time." Hiei said this all viciously and Yusuke had a feeling Hiei wished that more than just Bui's arm hurt.

"So about the collars…"

"Ask Kurama if we get a chance, I don't know what they do," Hiei snapped.

"Fine, whatever." Yusuke sighed and sat down against one of the walls. Without speaking, Hiei stood against a different wall.

What if Kurama got really hurt, Yusuke worried. What about Kuwabara? So deep in thought, Yusuke forgot that just a few hours ago he had been in considerable pain and still should be…

* * *

Yusuke's head snapped up as the door started to open. What if it was Sensui? What if he was going to start bothering him again? Yusuke didn't want to show anymore signs of weakness especially not in front of Hiei…

When the door opened to reveal Kuwabara Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked his friend over. Kuwabara was bleeding all over and was breathing heavily.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke cried as his friend collapsed. Running over to him he picked Kuwabara off the floor and closed the door. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about me Urameshi. If you can take it so can I, I won't let you get tougher than me," Kuwabara muttered before passing out.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shook his friend, but nothing happened.

"Calm down detective, he just feinted," Hiei told him.

"Okay, okay," Yusuke said slowly, trying to calm himself down. He pulled Kuwabara over to a wall and left him laying there before he walked back over to where he was before and sat down. "So, I'm fine. You're fine," Yusuke said to Hiei. "Kuwabara's unconscious, but he'll live. And Kurama…we still don't know about…"

"We've taken care of one of them," Hiei told him.

"Yeah, but that's only one," Yusuke shouted, jumping to his feet. He started to pace. "There's four left and they're obviously not going to try taking out your jagan for us just so we can have them all finished with."

He started hitting the walls at random times and barely kept from screaming in frustration. Over and over he hit them trying to get rid of the overwhelming frustration he felt.

"If only I could use my spirit gun!" he cried as he punched one wall over and over in the same spot. "It might not kill them, but at least we'd be able to escape or something! Damn it! Hey Hiei have you tried using sprit energy yet?"

"Of course I have. The experience wasn't something I'd like to repeat."

"This is so stupid!"

"Detective, shut up," Hiei told him with more than a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You whining like a baby will not help out situation."

"And you sitting there being quiet will be just as useless," Yusuke shouted at him. "It's not like you're doing anything either!"

"At least I know how to act my age," Hiei told him, voice starting to rise.

"Are you calling me immature or a baby!"

"I'm calling you a child! If you stop acting like one there wouldn't be a problem!"

The two were now facing off again and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife…or a dagger… or a sword…

"If you've got such a problem with me, why don't you just kill me yourself!" Yusuke screamed.

"Maybe I should!" Hiei shouted back viciously.

And here we go again. The two leapt at each other and started attacking with everything they had. They were wrapped up in their fight they nearly forgot where they were. Both were so angry that their thoughts were not processing correctly.

Growling deeply both jumped away from each other. Yusuke started charging his spirit gun and Hiei started his attack. Then…

"AAH!" came the agonized scream from both fighters. The pain from the collars engulfed their whole bodies.

Everything hurt. Nothing mattered except the pain. It was as if their entire bodies were being shredded fiber by fiber.

Yusuke's vision turned red and spots exploded in his head. None of this registered to his mind however as the pain was overwhelming. The last thing he saw was the door starting to open before his the pain increased even further and everything disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I havn't updated before this. I thought I'd have more time to update, but it seems to be the opposite. Actually I've been lacking motivation. I absolutely promiss I won't quit working on this story, though. But if anyone has any advice it's welcome and requests are welcome to. If you want to yell at me for taking so llong I do understand.

Chapter 8

Sensui smirked when he opened the door and saw the two fighters unconscious on the ground. There were footsteps behind him as the members of Toguro's team, not including Bui, stepped foreword.

"I wondered when one of them would be stupid enough to try that often," Ani said with a sick laugh.

"Who was it?" Karasu asked. He looked eager to see who had gotten hurt.

"Most likely Urameshi," Oto muttered.

"That's correct, well partly. It was Yusuke and Hiei," Sensui answered, stepping inside the room. Kuwabara was still unconscious against one of the walls and Yusuke and Hiei were off course knocked out on the floor. Yusuke's face still held a look of pain and Hiei's shock.

"It figures it would be those two," Karasu muttered.

"I'm surprised Kuwabara wasn't hard-headed enough to try it first," Ani said.

"I would have thought Hiei would be smarter not to forget," Oto told them.

"They must have gotten each other worked up again-" Sensui started.

There was a quiet groan and a slight movement. Hiei's body twitched slightly and he shuddered, eyes clenched tight. Still not opening his eyes he pulled himself into a sitting position and brought his hands up to his head. A growl followed by a curse issued from the fire demon as he winced in pain.

Hiei tried to open his eyes slowly, but the light of the room blinded him. Quickly closing his eyes he tried opening his jagan. Another curse came through when his head started to hurt again. Opening his eyes again Hiei realized there were four others standing in the room. Cursing once again, Hiei knew who it must be.

Growling as he got to his feet Hiei tried to focus on the four in front of him, but his vision kept doubling and tripling before the world started spinning. He knew they were smirking at him and it was really started to aggravate him. He was saved the trouble and annoyance of having to say anything when a groan came from where Yusuke was.

"What hit me?" Yusuke growled. He sat up, and held onto his head as the world started spinning around him as well.

"Get up, detective," Hiei snapped at him. He was already annoyed at the stupidity of what he had done, he didn't need this to drag out any further.

"Shut up, will you?" Yusuke growled, not opening his eyes. "My head feels like a truck ran into it. What the heck happened?"

"You and Hiei were foolish enough to try and use your spirit energy once again," Sensui's voice came.

"Sensui?" Yusuke exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Nearly falling over Yusuke realized that sudden movements were not a good idea in this condition. "What the heck are all of you stinking doing here? Do have a lot of free time on your hands or something?" Yusuke asked when he realized the four of them were there.

"Well, almost all of them," Hiei muttered with a slight smirk.

"Well, yeah, guess that's why Bui isn't here…" Yusuke said. The four evil guys (couldn't think of what to call them) didn't seem happy at this. "Can he move yet?"

"As a matter of fact he can't," Oto snapped.

"The stupidity of what he tried to do astounds me," Hiei said. "Did he really believe he would be capable of damaging the jagan?"

"But I thought you said you didn't know what would happen if someone tried that," Yusuke said in a confused sounding voice.

"I said no one was ever idiotic enough to try it," Hiei growled with a glare directed at Yusuke.

"We still need to pay you back for that Hiei," Ani said darkly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Yusuke said with a wave of his hand. "But first…where the heck is Kurama!"

"Why do you want to know?" Karasu asked. "He's probably not in the…mood for talking."

"What the heck did you do to him!" Yusuke shouted angrily. "We've got Kuwabara back in a…relatively normal shape, I mean I'm not really surprised to see him unconscious anymore, but what about Kurama?" Yusuke asked, starting to mutter as he rambled on towards the end. There was more muttering and he swore before ranting to himself again.

"Detective, shut up," Hiei snapped at him, still angry (hey who wouldn't be considering nothing has happened to calm him down).

"Oh I suppose you think I'm acting like a child again is that it!" Yusuke snapped at him.

"As a matter of fact-" Hiei started.

"As interesting as it would be to see the two of you tear each other apart…" Oto said.

"We really don't feel like listening to your bickering," Ani finished. He stretched his fingers out aiming towards Yusuke and Hiei. Hiei dodged just in time, but the spirit detective wasn't so lucky. Yusuke was lifted into the air, struggling.

Hiei dodged the fingers as much as he could, but he was still slightly dizzy and didn't notice the glowing orb behind him until it exploded. Thrown into a wall Hiei didn't get a chance to move before Ani's fingers lifted him up next to Yusuke…and now he was bleeding.

"Let go!" Yusuke screamed.

"That wouldn't be any fun," Ani said laughing.

"Do you really think we'll just let you go?" Sensui asked.

"It would be nice…" Yusuke said slowly.

"Whoa, hey!" Yusuke cried as Ani slammed them into the ground before lifting them up again. "Ouch," Yusuke muttered. He would have rubbed his head…if he could move.

"Will you stop whining," Hiei growled at him.

"Sorry, not all of us are as strong and powerful as you," Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Detective, shut up."

"Why don't you make me!"

"Because he can't move," Ani answered for him with a laugh, "In fact, neither of you can."

"Put Urameshi down, we still need to punish Hiei for what has happened to Bui," Oto told him after Ani had slammed them into the ground several more times.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted as all but Sensui left, bringing Hiei, struggling, with them.

"How is Kuwabara?" Sensui asked pleasantly.

"He feinted when he walked in. Said if I could take this then so could he," Yusuke said smugly. "See, you can hurt us all you like, we're not afraid of you Sensui."

* * *

Ani finally dropped Hiei in the center of a room. They were in a room very similar to the one they had just left, except this one was much smaller, only about the size of a medium sized living room. Ani and Karasu simply stood by the door while Oto walked up to Hiei. 

Hiei got ready to fight, but knew he was in for it when he took off his cloak. The much larger demon started to power up considerably, about 80 Hiei would guess.

Normally not much phased the fire demon, but in his present condition this was very, very bad. He took a slow step back before trying to jump away. Problem: it was a very small room. Hiei couldn't help the small gasp that came when Oto appeared right next to him. A punch to the stomach sent Hiei into the opposite wall.

Getting to his feet Hiei growled. This was not good, he thought as Oto walked over to him slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, once again (with a much shorter wait this time). I know some of you are annoyed at how long the last one took and I'll try not to do that again. Just remember, if you manage to kill me I can't write. Not that you'll get the chance, Hiei will protect me! Well actually he's mad at me for this story so...hm...who's not in here?...aha! Touya and Jin will protect me! Get away!

Anyways, I'm glad people like my story. So here's the next chapter.

Chapter 9

There was another crash as Hiei went flying into a wall (I do that a lot with these guys don't I). Oto just stood there this time without moving towards the fire demon. Jumping up Hiei tried running again, but again Oto caught up to him. Dodging Hiei ran in the other direction, but was surprised when there was a form behind him. A hit to the back of his head and Hiei fell to the floor.

Hiei tried to get to his feet, but collapsed. Furious at his own weakness he tried again, but once only made it to his knees before falling forward.

No one had ever called Hiei foolish or stupid. He may be impulsive and let his anger take advantage of him sometimes, but he was no where near stupid. Denial also was not a part of Hiei's personality.

So right now he furiously had to admit to himself that this was over. He'd known Oto would hurt him and would obviously win, he did not fool himself with hope. But it made him angry none the less. What made this all the worse was that Hiei was starting to feel…sorry for himself and he was wishing Oto would just leave him alone.

And Hiei would never forgive himself for even letting those kinds of thoughts break in. There was no way he'd let them take over. He would die long before he surrendered to either Toguro.

But his stupid body just wouldn't get up! Hiei forced himself to his knees, but was saved the trouble of having to get up all the way when Oto picked him up by the front of his shirt. Glaring viciously, Hiei struggled to get away, but his body was far to weak by now to do anything.

"You must hate being so helpless Hiei," Oto said quietly, tauntingly.

Hiei growled and struggled to move, but his energy was far past spent. He barely closed his eyes before another punch in his gut sent him flying backwards only to be hit by a fist rather than the wall. Oto didn't seem to be done yet.

Yusuke glared furiously at Sensui as his body shout with suppressed emotions. He was really worried now. Kuwabara was unconscious, Hiei was probably about to get pummeled and he hadn't a clue where Kurama was or what condition he was in.

After nearly half an hour of Sensui just staring at him Yusuke started ignoring the man and paced. Back and forth and back and forth. It really wasn't helping. This was absolutely not good.

"You seem rather tense Yusuke," Sensui commented.

"You think!" Yusuke snapped, stopping and turning to face Sensui.

"Your friends will live if that's what you're worried about."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so you've told me. Over and over and over again. Just shut up if you're not going to say anything useful," Yusuke told him.

Mistakes, we all make them. Yusuke just happens to make them more often than the rest of us. He realized his mistake when a large force slammed into his head. Sliding across the floor Yusuke growled angrily, he was getting really mad. Not that he wasn't mad before, but he seemed to realize it more and more with each passing second he spent around Sensui.

"You really need to learn when it is not a good time to speak," Sensui told him.

"Yeah, you've said that along with the fact that you need to teach me. But I haven't learned so you're obviously not a very good teacher," Yusuke told him. He was sick of this. Not that he hadn't been before, but Sensui continued to push him to new levels of hatred…if only there was something he could do about it.

"Actually Yusuke we've come up with a different way to get you and your friends to be more…agreeable," Sensui told him.

Yusuke didn't like the way that sounded. He kept silent waiting to see if Sensui would explain.

"We've noticed how upset you get when your friends are injured and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it…"

There was a slight sinking feeling in the pit of Yusuke's stomach. What was Sensui getting at?

"Yusuke from now on, if you do not obey, then your friends will suffer with you. I believe you won't like the results," Sensui said before walking out of the door, locking it behind him.

"No! You bastard!" Yusuke screamed at the door.

His friends. Hiei was getting hurt right now. Karasu loved to torture Kurama and they hadn't seen Kurama in a while. Kuwabara was unconscious, but didn't seem to be in too bad a condition, though that may not be true. And Yusuke was locked in this stupid room with no way to help the two demons who may be dieing.

That thought struck something in Yusuke's mind, though he didn't know what. Maybe he should try to find a way out. But Kurama was better at that than him. Kurama's message.

"Kurama said he thought there was more to these collars than what we thought," Yusuke murmured. "What we think they do is block our spirit energy and they certainly do that along with making it hurt us. And there was that time when stupid Sensui and Oto wanted me to admit I was afraid of them and Sensui made it so I had to admit it, but that's kind of the same as the spirit energy thing…

"…" Yusuke thought for a while longer. He knew he wasn't good at this kind of thing. How was he supposed to figure it out? "…Wait a second…before Hiei came I was really hurt…I could hardly move. Then I fell asleep and Hiei was there and I was worried about Kuwabara and I didn't notice…but I was a lot better then. I couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours so I should have still felt bad…"

Yusuke knew it was right in front of him, but he couldn't see it. There had to be something…It had to be there…

Who knew how long Yusuke had been trying to figure this out, but his musings were cut short when the door opened. Sensui was standing there holding two bundles.

"Remember Yusuke, they will pay along with you if you disobey," Sensui warned him. He let the two bundles drop in front of the door before closing it with a snap. It took Yusuke only a few moments to realize what the crumpled forms in front of him were. When he did he ran over to them with a cry.

"Kurama, Hiei!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for another long wait, I didn't mean to. At least it wasn't as long as the last one... Anyways if you think the characters are a little ooc then tell me and I'll work on it for later chapters. Any suggestions are welcome, I try to listen to most of them and requests are good as well.

Note that if you try to kill me I won't update chapters as punishment. You won't manage to because I have Hiei here to defend me...well he's kind of busy right now after getting beat up in the story so... Touya and Jin will defend me! Touya the totally awesome ice master and Jin the amazing flying Irish-speaker. Fear their amazing awesomeness!

Chapter 10

"Kurama, Hiei!"

Yusuke stopped in front of them and started shaking. Both of them were a wreck. He wouldn't have realized it was them except for the fact that they were laying sprawled out.

Kurama was covered in blood from numerous places around his body. His clothes and skin was scorched and it was obvious that Karasu had had a lot of fun. Most of them marks were small, but obviously painful and the smaller they were the more he could fit. Even though most were small there were also several large patches where skin was completely charred off. Blood was still pouring from several places and Kurama looked so pale he was nearly white.

But if Kurama was bad, then Hiei was almost equally bad. Most of his body was a bluish purple color from bruises and his right arm was definitely broken. His black hair was covered in blood and the little white streak was bright red. There were several small cuts covering his body and so much more. It was obvious his body was nearly broken.

Pulling them over to the back corner, Yusuke laid them down near Kuwabara. Looking over them he felt himself shake with anger. How dare Sensui and the Toguro's and their team do this to his friends! They didn't deserve this. Why couldn't they just kill them and get it over with. Sure they said they couldn't kill them, but that was stupid; who would stop them.

Another glance at his three unconscious friends and Yusuke started pacing. What he didn't get was how Kurama and Hiei were still alive. He could see them breathing so they couldn't be dead, but how could they not be? Kurama had lost an incredible amount of blood, there was no way a person could survive that. And Hiei…he didn't want to get into that, the little fire demon shouldn't be alive in any way possible.

But yet he was. They both were. Why though? Yusuke wondered. How could they survive this? He knew Kurama and Hiei were strong, but they weren't this strong.

"'There's more to these collars than what it looks like…'" Yusuke murmured. What could they do? He'd been able to move and been fine when he should have been considerably hurt. Kurama and Hiei were still alive when they should both be dead from what their bodies were like. That meant…

"The collars keep us from dieing," Yusuke said out loud in a shocked sounding voice. "Mine healed me when a broken rib might have punctured my lungs…and they're keeping Kurama and Hiei alive right now…"

Yusuke felt very proud of himself when he'd figured it out. And people called him the stupid one. So, what did this all mean? Yusuke didn't know, but he had figured it out! Well for starters it meant that they would be here forever.

But, Yusuke thought, he wouldn't let that happen; there was no way in heck he would spend the rest of his life doing this. So what else did it mean? Well a good side effect was that Kurama and Hiei were going to live; that was definitely good. Also…

Well, Yusuke couldn't think of what else this could mean, but maybe it would end up being a good thing…maybe. What he needed right now was Kurama's thinking.

And that presented another problem. There was no way Kurama or Hiei could wake up in the condition they were in, but what if the collars only kept them alive, but didn't heal them. They'd healed him, but they might not do that for everyone or maybe they only healed certain kinds of injuries.

All this thinking was making Yusuke's head hurt and now he was bored, but it wasn't like there was anything for him to do. Sitting down against the wall across from the door Yusuke tried to take a nap. After all there was no way for him to guess when those jerks would come back and with no way to guess resting sooner would be better than later.

But Yusuke knew it would be stupid to sleep. Right now he needed to make sure _they_ didn't come back for his friends again. Getting back to his feet Yusuke sat down in front of the three and kept his eyes on the door. No way in heck would he let them hurt his friends further.

Nearly half an hour later the door opened and Yusuke jumped to his feet. The open door revealed Sensui and Yusuke took an involuntary step back. What if Sensui had come after him again? But what if he came to get Kurama or Hiei, Yusuke couldn't fight too well right now.

"Sensui," he growled angrily. Either way he wasn't going down without a fight. They'd hurt his friends.

"How are your friends Yusuke?" Sensui asked him with a smirk.

"You are all going to pay for this."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, you can try fighting, but you wouldn't want your friends to get hurt even more would you?" As Sensui said this, the Toguro Brothers and Karasu walked into the room behind Sensui.

"Leave them alone!"

"Yusuke, it's not as if you can stop us at this point," Toguro commented.

"I know those collars are keeping them alive and they're unconscious right now. What are you going to do, hit around a person who's not even awake!"

"I'm surprised you figured it out," Karasu remarked.

"I'm not that stupid!"

"Well, since you know, I have a question for you," Ani stated. "What do you suppose would happen to Kurama and Hiei now if we took the collars off? You said yourself they are what's keeping them alive."

Yusuke felt his heart sink and his breath grew constricted. If those collars weren't there then right now Kurama and Hiei would die. There wasn't anything he could do about it. And against all four of these guys there was no way he could stop them…

"Just leave them alone," Yusuke said quietly.

"You wanted to know why weren't killing you four before. We could do it right now," Sensui told him smugly. "After all you haven't been very obedient."

"No, don't kill them," he said angrily. "They didn't do anything. I'll stop arguing, just leave them alone."

"Are you begging?"

"No," Yusuke told him quietly. There was only so much he would do since his friends would already be mad at him for giving up this much. "I'm saying I'll stop fighting if you promise not to hurt them."

"Deal, and remember going back on your word will cost their lives," Sensui said this and the four left the room.

Yusuke smirked as they left. He didn't need to fight back against them. Once Kurama and Hiei woke up they could plan to get out of here. Kuwabara would probably get up soon as well. They only needed to escape right now. Any kind of revenge could wait, but for now they only needed to get home.

And Yusuke intended to get home even if it took them a thousand tries…


	11. Chapter 11

So, I've finally updated and I feel like a broken record in saying that I'm sorry how long this took. I've been having a bit of a writer's block with this story, but hope you find it up to standard with some of the others. So tell me what you think and remember any and all suggestions are welcome, I have tried to listen to most of them.

Chapter 11

Yusuke fell asleep shortly after Sensui left. With what they were going through, it was really taking a toll on his body, aside from the fact that the collars seemed to make the amount of strength he had inconsistent. His sleep was a troubled one and while he did not remember what he dreamed once he woke up, Yusuke had a weird feeling left over from them.

Yusuke cracked open his eyes to find another pair of eyes staring at him. With a shout of surprise Yusuke fell back. As it turned out, it was only Kuwabara staring at him.

"Shee, what are you trying to do, scare me to death!" Yusuke shouted.

"I was just checking to see if you were alright. After seeing the condition Kurama and Hiei are in do you think I figured you would be okay?" Kuwabara huffed.

"Well, how about you? You're not dieing or anything right?" Yusuke inched over to Kuwabara and poked him a couple of times.

"Cut it out, I'm fine! So have you figured anything out about our situation?"

"Well…" Yusuke explained what he had learned about the collars and how they worked. "The only problem is that I think we'll need Kurama and Hiei's help to get out, but there's no way they'll get better any time soon."

"Man, this is so bad. We're stuck here, with no way out. And Kurama and Hiei are practically dead!"

"I know, I know! But as long as me and you don't do anything stupid, then they'll be okay."

"We're doomed huh?"

"Yup." Him and Kuwabara not doing anything stupid for as long as it would take for Kurama and Hiei to get better was just a pretty amusing thought.

They sat in silence for a while, neither wanting to say anything. As hopeless as their situation seemed, they were each trying to muster whatever hope they could.

"You think Koenma's looking for us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Doubt it, him and Botan are probably watching us on that stupid tv thing wondering how long it'll take them to find a new spirit detective," Yusuke said scornfully.

"Good point. The reason they hired you was because they can't do rescue missions like this. Our lives have been in danger before with a completely hopeless situation and Koenma doesn't come."

Silence filled the room for a while longer.

* * *

Yusuke hummed quietly to himself in a somewhat better mood. It had been several hours since he'd woken up to find Kuwabara staring at him. The reason he was humming? They'd just checked Kurama and Hiei again and the two seemed to be doing amazingly better.

"Which is weird, because you'd think if Sensui wanted to carry out his threat he'd have found a way for it to take longer for them to get better," Yusuke said after Kuwabara looked over them again.

"Yeah, but now I'm bored," Kuwabara muttered.

Yusuke sighed. "You'd think in our situation we'd be panicking. After all we are at the mercy of the five people who hate us more than anyone." Yusuke was starting to surprise himself with the attitude he was taking. He was kind of wondering if the stress was getting to him. Eh, it probably was, but it was still better than panicking, he told himself.

Yusuke stood up and stretched when suddenly the door opened. Jumping several feet in the air he managed not to shout in surprise. Okay! Now I'm panicking! Yusuke thought frantically.

The door opened to reveal…Sensui! (AN: come on who couldn't have guessed that?) Walking forward Sensui gave one look at Yusuke and smirked wickedly.

"What do you want?" Kuwabara asked.

"Just came to see how you were doing," Sensui commented. Looking Yusuke in the eyes he asked, "Everything alright? You seem much paler than when I left…and so much quieter."

"Shut up Sensui, I'm perfectly fine," Yusuke said. Kurama and Hiei were getting better, so he would risk this. "You on the other hand, wow. It's seems you get uglier and uglier every time you come in here!"

Sensui's eyes narrowed to the point where Yusuke wondered if he could still see. "You don't seem to remember our agreement. Maybe I should remind you."

"There's no need for that," Yusuke said calmly.

"Yes, by all means carry out on the threat," Kuwabara piped in. "We're not afraid of you and neither are they."

"Do you really want your friends to die?" Sensui hissed.

"Of course not. But then again, you'd need to hurt them more for them to die if you took the collars off," Yusuke said cockily.

"And there's no way we're going to let you do that!" Kuwabara shouted.

Fleetingly Yusuke wondered where this had come from, but there was no time to worry about that now. Kuwabara had just launched himself at Sensui, so Yusuke decided to follow suit. Attacking in a rage the two pushed Sensui back a few feet before the man regained his bearings.

Both went flying backwards from separate attacks before charging forward again. While the collars did drain their strength the amount seemed to be erratic so right now the two were slightly stronger than before if not up to full power.

Yusuke threw a punch at Sensui who blocked easily and countered instantly. Flying backwards Yusuke barely managed to keep his head from another collision with the wall it was so familiar with. Standing up he didn't manage to get out of the way as Kuwabara was flung towards him and collided.

Getting up first Yusuke charged Sensui again. This time however, after blocking Yusuke's onslaught, Sensui grabbed the boy around the throat and lifted the smaller fighter off the ground. Eyes instantly wide, Yusuke struggled futilely.

"If I broke the collar and your neck at the same time do you think you'd survive?" Sensui questioned, squeezing tighter.

"Yusuke!" Kuwabara ran forward to aid his friend, but was thrown back again.

Yusuke gasped for breath that couldn't get to his lungs. His eyes were fearful looking at the strange light that was now in Sensui's eyes. Strength disappearing, his body went limp.

Barely conscious he didn't even notice when he crashed to the floor amidst ascream of rage. As his eyes closed he only saw Sensui back away, a look of anger on his face before charging forward. There were more shouts, this time fromanother, but Yusukelost consciousness after that.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, heh, I finally updated this. Took forever, mind you. I was having a bit of writer's block for a while.

I'll tell you why this was so hard and how stupid it was of me. Never put in a cliffhanger if you yourself have no idea what's going to happen in the story. Sure I have some vague concept of what I'm going to do, but nothing specific, so that cliffhanger was completely idiotic on my part. While I'm sure you people were wondering what was going to happen so was I! (is breathing heavily after ranting about self)

Now that I'm done, here is the chapter that seemed to hate me until I forced it to be written. Hah! Take that you stupid chapter! Oh, by the way, this chapter probably won't have as much of Yusuke in it since, heh, well, he fell unconscious at the end of the last chapter.

Chapter 12

Kuwabara didn't know where his strength came from, but he wasn't the type to argue when something helped save his best-friend's life. After he was knocked back again he watched in horror as Yusuke's struggling seemed to cease. Sensui had a look in his eyes that scared Kuwabara; like he actually was going to kill the teenager he held in his grasp.

All at once Kuwabara couldn't take it, he felt his entire body shake and it seemed as if he was stronger than he usually was, which if he hadn't been busy he would have found pretty cheap.

Not willing to risk spirit energy he ran forward at a speed he normally wouldn't be capable of. He slammed his fist into the back of Sensui's head, sending the man flying.

Sensui managed to gain his bearings quickly and skidded to a stop before hitting the wall. A deep growl of anger emitted from his throat as he looked at Kuwabara.

The two began a fight which quickly became one-sided. Again if Kuwabara hadn't been busy he may have realized it was the cause of the collar's random bursts of energy.

As-it-were he only noticed that he was starting to get his but kicked in what was all-to-quickly becoming a hopeless situation. His strength finally seemed to disappear and he collapsed to the ground.

His eyes clenched in wait for what was to come, but nothing came. Lifting his head up he checked to see if Yusuke wasn't being killed. No, he was still alright. That left…

Kurama and Hiei weren't in the positions that they'd been in before. They were both standing. Decidedly very much the worse for wear, but they still were standing. Alive and awake. Sensui was staring at them in shock. Apparently he'd never expected them to get even close to better this fast and hadn't noticed their condition before hand.

"Kuwabara are you all right?" Kurama asked in what was obviously a weary tone.

"He'd better be because we don't have time for him to not be!" Hiei shouted. "Get up!"

"I'm trying!" Kuwabara managed to get to his feet, but didn't think he'd be of more use. Obviously neither of the two demons would be of much use either.

Sensui's look of anger and confusion had long since gone away. It was replaced with a smirk and a look of comprehension.

"So, there seems to be a certain…bug with the function of these collars," he said smoothly. "Rest assured, we'll have it fixed as soon as possible. But you may not like it. And Urameshi will wish I had killed him just a moment ago," with that he left the room, leaving a very relieved Kuwabara and confused Kurama and Hiei in his wake.

The two demons each rested against a wall and after checking to make sure Yusuke was still alive, Kuwabara joined them as well. Apparently he had a lot to tell them as Kurama so dutifully pointed out. He started with what they had found out about the collars to everything that had happened afterwards, in great detail.

Kurama had a thoughtful look on his face. "From what I can gather from what you've told me I believe I may have an idea of how everything happened," Kurama said and his voice switched into 'explanation mode.' "The collars seem to be connected to one another in how much power they give off. The burst of power you received seemed also to have gone into our collars giving just enough strength to wake us up.

"Now, it also appears that they are growing more erratic in how much power they allow us. This could be because of the amount of power they have to contain. Yusuke's power has been known to grow in desperate situations and it is possible that it is becoming more and more difficult for that power to be contained."

Kuwabara was trying to take all of this in in a way that would make it useful for them. Hiei sat with a brooding look on his face. He hadn't said a word since Sensui had left and Kuwabara guessed it had something to do with the fire demon's usual annoyance at being helpless in any way. Finding out he had been unconscious for a while surely had to have had an effect on Hiei.

"Argh, but how is this going to help us?" Kuwabara finally growled in annoyance.

"I'm not sure exactly," Kurama muttered. He looked very tired which was pretty understandable. In fact he fell asleep less than a minute after saying this.

"Just great!" Kuwabara muttered. As if things weren't bad enough. Well, at least Kurama was in a normal sleep.

Several hours later Kuwabara looked in horror when… (AN: heh, I know this is getting somewhat old and gaining a feeling of déjà vu) the door opened! (if you didn't know that then I wonder what story you've been reading) It revealed…(how many do you think are there? Come on guess!) all of their adversaries, but Bui.

"Seems there's a problem we need to fix," Oto said. They started to spread out.

"Not that we mind very much," Ani added. Only two of them were even awake and Hiei, while having jumped to his feet, didn't seem to have much strength left and a look in his eyes that said he didn't care if he got killed.

Dread filled Kuwabara as he stared at the looming group who all wore evil smirks.

_Crap._

(AN: I'm sure many of you are probably mad that so much was explained so suddenly, but rest assured I have a ready excuse…er, reason. In the shows it always seems that Kurama figures things out just before it's either too late or whoever's fighting does.

By the way it sure was hard doing Kuwabara so much. Not that I hate him, but he's definitely not my favorite character so I apologize if he came out a bit ooc. Speaking of ooc characters can someone tell me if any of them have been? I know I hate it when people do that in stories I'm reading and would like to correct the problem in later chapters if I can)


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I was surprised so many people still reviewed. This chapter is coming out much faster than the last one and hopefully the next one will be sooner, hopefully. Well anyways, here it is.

Chapter 13

_Crap!_

Kuwabara's thought process seemed to have completely disappeared. The one word repeated over and over in his head as the demons ion front of them came forward. Everything would be over now. Sensui had truly tried to kill Yusuke before so there was probably no chance they'd be aloud to live. What would happen?

Suddenly Hiei charged forward. "Hiei don't!" Kuwabara shouted. The fire-demon didn't listen. What was wrong with him! Why was he doing that!

Hiei leapt out of the way of an attack before charging to the other end of the room. There was a look of determination on his face that surprised Kuwabara.

What was he so determined to do? There was no way he could win or do anything.

As Hiei went flying he got up and charged to that other end of the room again. Why was doing that? Well, Kuwabara wouldn't wait to find out. Hiei was his teammate. Running forward he came up next to Hiei and faced their enemies.

"Are you crazy?" he whispered.

Hiei smirked slightly. "Don't do anything stupid," he warned before taking off again.

"Me stupid! Look at what you're doing!" Never-the-less Kuwabara went with Hiei. The fire-demon seemed intent on trying to attack every one of their enemies and get himself effectively killed.

This wasn't easy. Hiei had already gotten attacked several times and it wasn't close enough yet. Not that he'd thought it would be easy.

As Sensui and the other demons had entered the room, Hiei had noticed movement from Yusuke. But the Spirit Detective would need time to wake up and that required a distraction.

He was also worried that Kuwabara wouldn't realize it in time and would do something to get Yusuke noticed.

"Augh!" Hiei shouted as a ball of energy hit him. It was most likely from Sensui, though he couldn't see. A fist crashed into him and pounded him into the floor.

Well, there was Oto's attack. When the fist left him Hiei struggled to get up. And he managed. He wouldn't let pain stop him from doing this.

An explosion at his back sent Hiei face-first into the ground. Now he really couldn't move. He managed to get his arms underneath him and get to his hands and knees.

That attack had been from Karasu. Which only left…

Fingers wrapped themselves around Hiei and flipped him over to his back. They held him flat on the ground as he struggled fruitlessly. Now, it was too late for him to do much more.

"Well, you seem to be in quite a position," Sensui said to him. The ex-Spirit Detective glanced in a corner where Kuwabara was completely surrounded by bombs and looking very trapped.

A snarl escaped Hiei's lips. His body was pushed further into the ground and he grunted in pain. Definitely nothing else he could do. His eyes started to glaze over as his tired body finally started giving out.

Vaguely he heard a slight clicking sound, but didn't realize what it was until it was too late. Toguro had pressed something on his collar and suddenly pain wracked its way through Hiei's body.

It was as bad as that time when he and Yusuke had fought. It was worse. Screams of pain escaped the fire-demons lips. In the back of his mind he wondered why he wasn't blacking out.

This much pain should have sent him into unconsciousness considering what his body had been through before. It was then he realized that that must have been something else Toguro had done with the collar. Ani had let go of him by now. There was probably no need for it anyway: he couldn't move. The pain seemed to be dulling slightly. It still hurt incredibly, but there was something else. He didn't really care that much anymore as another scream came from his mouth.

…and then...

"HIEI!" this scream did not come from Kuwabara. Yusuke was finally awake. "No, Hiei!" Yusuke slammed his fist into Oto Toguro with enough force to send the demon back.

Yusuke was by the fire-demon's form in a second and his face was panicked.

"What do I do!" Hiei was in incredible pain. He was still awake to have to bear it as well.

He'd awoken to this! How could he do anything. Yusuke felt strength coming into him. More than he should have! It coursed through him. A single spark flew from his own collar and Hiei's pain seemed to grow worse.

His enemies were coming towards him. It seemed to be in slow motion. Everything slowed down for Yusuke.

Only one thing to try. In a daring move Yusuke reached down and gripped Hiei's collar in both hands. It hurt. Oh God did it hurt!

"AHH!" Yusuke yanked back as hard as he could. This was it. Either he'd probably knock himself unconscious, kill Hiei, or it might work. The last didn't seem possible.

There was a snap and the sound of crunching metal. Sparks flew everywhere and surrounded Yusuke. It seemed as if a mini explosion occurred around Yusuke.

…

…

…

…

Finally the sparks died down and stopped altogether. Yusuke cracked his eyes open. In his hand lay what had to be Hiei's collar. The fire-demon was breathing heavily with his eyes clenched tight.

He wondered if Kurama was okay, but before he could check a glint of something next to Yusuke caught his attention. Looking over he saw that it was a piece of metal, very misshapen and with all sorts of wires coming out of it. It was another collar. His hand snapped to his neck and Yusuke realized:

It was his collar. It was gone. Not on him. Not effecting him. His energy was back.

(An: Well, what do you think. After reading it over I kind of got the feeling that it was a bit over-dramatic, but tell me what you guys think. And as for when this story ends, I'm not quite sure, besides if I said anything it would give it away :)


	14. Chapter 14

Once again, thank you to the people who reviewed. I managed to get this chapter out very quickly, yay for me!Personally, I liked this chapter. It was fun to write for some odd reason.

Chapter 14

Oh, yes! Yusuke thought. Oh no. He looked at Hiei and felt his anger rise even more. The short demon was breathing in quick gasping breaths with a look of incredible pain on his face.

Standing up completely, Yusuke looked in anger at his most hated enemies. They would pay! He would make them pay. They'd hurt his friends and put him through hell. They would pay!

Yusuke charged towards Sensui in a rush that was somewhat exhilarating to the teen. His fist connected solidly with Sensui's face, sending the older man flying into the opposite wall.

Seeing Sensui smack into the wall, Yusuke had never felt so satisfied. It was time for payback for all those times Yusuke had been hit into the very same wall. This was so much easier when he had his full energy. All too quickly, however, Yusuke was reminded that he had more than one opponent.

Oto's fist crashed into the center of Yusuke's back with a shocking amount of force. It was quickly followed by a bomb before Yusuke could even hit the ground. It seemed Karasu had time to throw out one or two bombs even though most of his attention was on the ones keeping Kuwabara frozen in place.

That might help, Yusuke thought. After picking himself up off the floor he tried to change towards Karasu, but his escape was cut off by the other three. This cause Yusuke to have to dodge as fast as he could, getting attacked by three people at once was not fun.

What do I do! Yusuke thought frantically as he barely dodged Ani's finger before getting hit by a kick from Sensui. Skidding across the floor, Yusuke stopped just in time to roll out of the way of a floor-cracking punch from Oto. Oops, you idiot!

Yusuke called himself many different kinds of idiot as he belatedly remembered that with the collars gone, not only was his body stronger, but he could use spirit energy. It had to be a good shot, though. If he didn't take one of them out soon they'd beat him by shear strength in numbers.

"Sprit Gun!" he fired it dead ahead to where Sensui had just landed. The man tried to dodge and just barely got away, though with a nasty looking wound from where it had barely scraped him.

The force of Yusuke's blast blew up almost half of the wall it hit. This wall lead to the main entrance room. But Yusuke didn't plan on leaving without his friends, though this would give him more room to run around since the entrance hall was even larger than the room they were in.

Taking advantage of this fact he sprinted in that direction, barely avoiding Oto as he aimed a punch at him. Yusuke's run was cut short as he tripped up by Ani. The boy struggled to get away before finally shooting his spirit gun at the demon.

It seemed to work as Ani let him go, but all too quickly Sensui was back on his feet. He and Toguro attacked Yusuke at once and after several hits from Sensui left him struggling to get up. His attempts were stalled when Toguro hit him before he could get up.

This direct hit hurt more than Sensui had and Yusuke's frantic thoughts started to run circles. Owe, Yusuke thought as he collapsed when he tried to stand. Not good.

No, his thoughts screamed. This isn't anywhere near the end. Getting his feet under him, Yusuke kicked up. He was forced to dodge once again before he landed a solid punch in Toguro's face.

Running and dodging the new onslaught that came when Ani got up Yusuke tried to think of something. He turned so that all three were in the entrance hall and he was on the side of the room.

"SHOT GUN!" he cried, aiming his blast so that it wouldn't go to where his friends were. It hit all of his enemies dead on with at least one blast each.

Yusuke knew this wasn't enough to stop them, but it should distract them. His attention turned to Kuwabara. It was then that he saw, with a fresh blast of anger that Karasu had started exploding the bombs.

Apparently the demon wanted to get rid of Kuwabara so that he could help against Yusuke. This angered the Spirit Detective greatly and he charged forward.

But the two Toguros had recovered faster than he'd planned. They attacked him at once. It seemed Sensui was taking longer to recover due to the earlier blast. But Yusuke knew that these two would be enough to hold him back.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke was near having a heart-attack with panic. Suddenly something that did not come from Yusuke knocked Karasu flying backwards.

Kurama stood in his place with a determined look. Kuwabara was freed from the bombs and the two faced off against the bomb-wielder who looked anything, but pleased.

"No, you can't fight him!" Yusuke shouted. It was just then he'd remembered that only his and Hiei's collars were off.

Yusuke had no more time to worry, as he was attacked once again. At one point Ani managed to grab him, allowing Oto to land many solid hits on the boy. Soon he was dropped on the floor, only barely conscious.

Oh, that had hurt. No time to black out now, Yusuke thought furiously. He managed to keep awake and finally looked up. His laps had given Sensui time to recover and now he and the two Toguro's were standing over him.

In a last attempt to hit them all at once he put almost all of his strength into a powerful blast. "SPIRIT GUN!"

None of the three had been expecting this. It hit every one of them dead on. All three were sent flying in different directions. Yusuke got to his feet as fast as he could, which was really very slowly.

Looking into the room, which was right near by, Yusuke's lungs froze and his heart seemed to stop.

Karasu, having seen his comrades get hit had decided a low tactic was better than dieing. He'd grabbed the nearest of Yusuke's friends and was holding a bomb right to their throat. It was a hit that would be fatal to anyone.

"No," Yusuke whispered.

(AN: Ooh, that was an evil cliffhanger! So what do you guys think? Is it Kuwabara, Kurama, or Hiei that is now very close to being blown up! Yusuke needs to hurry up before Karasu makes one of his friends asplode!)


	15. Chapter 15

Huge thanks to everyone who reviwed, now you'll get to find out what happens. Andthis chapterdidn't take that long either! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 15

"No," Yusuke whispered.

Kuwabara picked himself up off the floor before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. He'd frozen completely still.

Kurama was in pretty bad shape by now anyways. He and Kuwabara had been fighting against Kuwabara for a few minutes and with the collars on they were quite helpless. The red-head hung there limply as much because he didn't want ot get blown up as because he was exhausted.

Wait! The collar. Couldn't it keep him from dieing?

"Don't even think about Yusuke," Karasu said smoothly. "If I blow this up right here it will smash the collar. Or is this better?" A whole ring of bombs appeared around Kurama's neck.

"What do you want Karasu?" Yusuke whispered angrily. This could not be happening! He'd had it. Sensui and the Toguro's, while not dead, were unconscious. That should mean they could get away.

But it didn't.

Karasu pulled something out of his pocket that made Yusuke's blood run cold. It was a new collar.

"What makes you think that'll work? I've already broken two of them," he said in an attempt to sound brave.

"You know as well as I that you have almost no energy left. Don't kid around." He stepped away from Kurama, though while the bombs were there Kurama wasn't interested in moving. "Come here before I blow his pretty little head off."

"Yusuke, don't!" Kurama gasped out. "It's not worth it!"

"Kurama…" Yusuke whispered.

What was he supposed to do! He'd promised himself he'd find a way to get them all out. He'd finely gotten rid of the biggest problem long enough to get away. How could he let Kurama be killed! But at the same time, "It's not worth it!"

"Kurama…" Yusuke whispered.

What was he supposed to do! He'd promised himself he'd find a way to get them all out. He'd finely gotten rid of the biggest problem long enough to get away. How could he let Kurama be killed! But at the same time, Yusuke knew he couldn't fight Karasu in this condition.

He couldn't allow Kurama to be killed and he couldn't' fight Karasu. That left only one option…

"Yusuke, don't!"

Yusuke ignored Kurama and walked towards Karasu. This could not end like this! He thought furiously. He stepped up to Karasu. Not like this!

Karasu was about to put the collar on. No! It wouldn't end like this!

It was a move that shocked Yusuke to his core. It was something that in a million years he didn't think he'd ever be able to repeat. As his thought cried out, so did Yusuke.

Just as Karasu was about to snap the collar closed Yusuke grabbed his hands and tripped him all at once. Karasu had a look on his face that said he'd been expecting this.

"Then let him die," but before Karasu had even hit the ground Yusuke had snapped the very same collar around the demons neck.

Karasu hit the ground with a look of complete and utter shock on his face. The bombs surrounding Kurama disappeared.

"What!" Karasu shouted. He climbed to his feat unsteadily. There was a strange look on his face before he gripped his head in pain.

"Not a pleasant experience," Yusuke told him cheerfully. Suddenly he shot out a fist, punching Karasu straight in the stomach. It sent the demon flying into a wall that was pretty far away.

"Great job Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Why don't you help Kurama," Yusuke suggested. He walked over to a corner of the room that, amazingly, hadn't been damaged.

Yusuke had been hoping to see Hiei sleeping peacefully or something to that sort. What he found scared him. The fire-demon was still shaking and his teeth were still clenched tightly. It was obvious he was still awake. And in pain.

"Kurama!" the Spirit Detective shouted.

"What wrong!"

"Hiei's still in the same condition he was in before. Why didn't it stopped when I pulled the collar off. It should have shouldn't it? It's effects wore off on me when mine came off!"

"Oh no!" Kuwabara helped him over to where Yusuke was. "I suggest we leave. I'm sure we can find a way to help him in Spirit World, but right now we don't want them to wake up…"

"Yeah," Yusuke mumbled. He picked up Hiei who seemed to shake even more violently and flinched away somewhat.

They started towards what they hoped was the right direction. Yusuke felt himself grow more and more tired as they walked on. It was like he hadn't slept in days. Even Hiei's small form seemed to weigh a ton.

This was probably because he'd used practically all of his energy. Stupid energy! Couldn't he just be able to walk without his energy controlling that too!

Opening a door that seemed very large they ended up outside.

"This is where we came in to rescue you," Kuwabara told him in a tired voice.

Kind of funny, Yusuke thought. How I ended up rescuing them. The strain continued to grow un Yusuke's body.

They'd barely made it out-of-sight of the place when he collapsed sideways. Hiei rolled out of his arms, but Yusuke didn't notice as he had just lost consciousness.

"Now what do we do?" Kuwabara asked Kurama. Kurama seemed to mumble for a second, he was barely conscious. Then again, so was Kuwabara, as the strength of carrying someone got to him too.

"We wait for Koenma to realize we're not dead," Kurama mumbled.

The four were asleep. Well, three were asleep. Hiei was still twisting slightly on the ground, mind completely in a fog due to the pain.

(AN: Honestly I had planned on having Hiei be the one who Karasu grabbed, but changed my mind. Why did I change my mind? Well, I figured that since both Hiei and Kuwabara had significant parts in the end I should give Kurama a bit more than the small part that he had before. I was pretty surprised only one person guessed Hiei, he seemed like the obvious choice to me, but anyways.

And I'm incredibly sad to say that this may be one of, if not the, last action-filled chapter left. Then again there may very well be quite a few more. I'll ask what you guys thinkabout it in the next chapter. Surmise it to say I'm thinking of a sequal...but you'll have to wait to see what the actual question is :P


	16. Chapter 16

New chapter! Whee! Thank you, peoples who reviewed, especially those who have been since the earlier chapters.

Chapter 16

Yusuke's first emotion was confusion. Where was he? What had happened? It was as if there was a thick smoke flowing through his mind that was clearing out in the slowest possible manner.

All that he remembered was something about a fight…wait! He'd been fighting against Sensui and the Toguro brothers. He had beaten them pretty much. Then when they'd gone to leave…

Oh yeah! Karasu had grabbed Kurama. Yusuke had managed to get the collar Karasu had planned for him away from the demon. He'd managed to get the collar on Karasu to save Kurama. Then…then…he'd grabbed Hiei and they'd left…

Yusuke remembered being really tired and trying not to give up. It was his guess that he'd probably collapsed at some point or another…which meant that he'd probably been sleeping for a while…

But, where was he? Whatever he was laying on was soft. That meant he was no longer laying on the ground and most likely he hadn't been recaptured, which would have been incredibly stupid.

Finally forcing himself to open his eyes, Yusuke looked around. Strange room, was his first thought. It was pretty big looking, but then again so far he'd only been staring at the ceiling.

Turning to the side, Yusuke saw Kuwabara laying on a bed that must be very similar to what he was on. The boy looked much better than when Yusuke had last seen him. And, Yusuke noticed with surprise, Kuwabara's collar was gone.

"Where am I?" he mumbled.

"Did you hit your head on something?" came a cheerful voice. "Where do you think you are?"

"First I'd like to point out that I did hit my head, countless times actually," Yusuke snapped. "And I think I'm in Spirit World, since I only know one person with that cheerful of a voice."

"You got it," Botan told him, coming into the spirit detective's view. "How are you feeling Yusuke?"

"Like I got run over by a truck," Yusuke lied. Actually he felt much better, but Botan shouldn't be expecting him to be okay after that!

"Sure you do Yusuke," she laughed, before turning serious. "I'm terribly sorry that we couldn't come and rescue you. We honestly could not locate you until you left that dreaded place…"

"Botan, let's be serious here. Even if you had known where we were, would you have been able to help?"

"Well, no, but we could have tried!" she defensively.

"How are Kurama and Hiei, I can't see them from here?"

Her voice was sad, "Kurama is fine, but Hiei…for some reason the last effects put into his collar are having a lasting effect on him. After looking over Kurama and Kuwabara's collar we found the program that must have been set, but so far we've only been able to get him to sleep. We aren't sure if he'll be in pain once he wakes up…"

"So you guys are completely useless!" Yusuke shouted. He leapt out of bed and glared at her.

"Yusuke, will you not try and kill anyone the second you wake up," came the stern voice of the teen-aged Koenma. "Now, we need to know what happened in detail. You were the first person to wake up so we don't know much of what has happened."

"Whatever Koenma," Yusuke then went on to explain as much of what he remembered had happened.

"So, Karasu and Bui are completely out of the picture?" Botan asked.

"Since the collars can usually only be taken off by whoever put them on, then Karasu is set," Koenma said. "We shouldn't have to worry about Bui anymore now either. I think we need to find a permanent means of keeping Sensui and the Toguro brothers from causing trouble, but that doesn't need to be done now."

"So what are we supposed to do now Koenma?" Yusuke asked in a voice that screamed relief at not having to do anything right now.

"Well, I suggest you come with me."

Koenma led Yusuke into another room that had Hiei and Kurama in it. Just as Yusuke walked over, he was shocked to see Hiei struggle slightly. Finally his eyes opened and he saw Yusuke right in front of him.

"Did you get us out of that infernal place or do I have to tear your throat out?" he asked in a voice that showed how annoyed he was that it wasn't the first thing Yusuke blurted out.

"Well, I'm happy to say that you do not need to tear my head off," Yusuke said cheerfully. "Though I'm wondering how it's possible that you're awake. After all, you were in the worst shape of all of us…"

"Hn." Hiei just glared at him for a second. "As soon as you tell me why you haven't seem to have learned anything in the past year or so…"

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked in feigned confusion. He knew Hiei had meant that: of course he was awake, why wouldn't he be, after all, he was him!

"Idiot."

"From you, I don't mind hearing it. So, we got two down three to go," Yusuke said.

"And you better start pulling you weight Urameshi," Kuwabara said jokingly from the doorway.

"Hah! You slept more than I did!"

"Yeah right. Now why isn't Kurama up yet?"

"I've been awake since Yusuke walked in, I was simply resting," Kurama said, sitting up.

"Fool," Hiei muttered.

"Me or him?" Yusuke asked.

"Both."

(AN: I know this chapter was kind of...boring compared to some of the others, but I'm pretty much finishing it off, so I didn't think it was that big of a problem. Honestly, I don't do sad endings, they always leave me depressed. I'm kind of sad to be finishing this story, but don't worry:

I'll tell you now that I will do the part where they go after the three remaning, but I'd like your opinions on whether you'd prefer it as a sequal or just as a second part to this story? Personally, I believe my writing has improved while doing this so either way it should be a decent length and hopefully not bad, but I figured I'd let you guys decide. New chapters on this story as a part two or a whole new story that's a sequal?)


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note

This is a not to everyone who read through this story and may have it on their alert list, but not me as an author. I just want to thank everyone once again for reading my story and to thank the people who reviewed. Looking back on the story, I really am glad I keptgoing and I owe much of that to the poeple who constantly reviewed.

The main purpose of this is to announce the sequel, which I have finally got around to writing. Yes, I did decide on a sequel, not a Part 2. It's not very long yet, but I do have several chapters finished already and I do plan on eventually completing it as I have this one. The idea may be similar, or it could be very different, I haven't yet decided. Heh heh.

Summary:

The Spirit Detectives are back and recovered from their fight and from being captured by Sensui and the Toguro Brother's team. But will they get the chance to go after Sensui? Will they even get a chance to think about it? Yusuke and Hiei begin to suffer effects similar to those of the collars they wore…but didn't they destroy those? There's no time to think about that when those same enemies begin making trouble and none of the spirit detectives can fight back. Yusuke must get over his fears of his predecessor before he can beat him, but that's not possible when he won't even accept the fact that he has them.

I've posted the first chapter and will be posting the next within a few days, hope some of you are still willing to read it….


End file.
